


In Strict Confidence

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Avengers Academy [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spider-Man event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: A Spider-Man will do whatever a spider can. If he doesn't get tangled up in his own awkwardness first.





	In Strict Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update in this series! Real Life hit me hard: work stuff going into overdrive, my kids going back to school, getting sick with a really nasty case of strep throat. I'm reasonably better now, but still busy. Hope this was worth the wait!

"You know what's awesome?" Janet asked during chemistry class one morning.

"Your outfit?" Scott offered.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, but no. You know how I do the fashion page and news for the Bugle? They're going to build a branch office on campus!"

"What? Why?" Sam asked, frowning. "Why would they want a satellite office here?"

"Uh, because there's an epic battle just about every month?" Tony offered.

"Aren't there enough newsworthy items in New York that they don't have to deal with us?" Scott asked, frowning.

"We did take down Red Skull on our own not too long ago, remember? And have you seen the news about Spider-Man committing crimes all over New York, and trapping heroes in spider webs?" Natasha asked, looking over from the corner of the lab. She was taking notes on the strange figure floating in the tube. Whenever someone asked her what she was doing, she would vaguely reply "Looking for weak points."

Tony grinned at her. "You know what they say about heroes who name themselves after spiders…" he began suggestively.

She shot him an unamused look over her clipboard. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

That wiped the smile right off of his face. "That we should help clear their names because they're obviously the best, most honorable heroes around."

"Smooth save."

"Definitely a good survival instinct there," Scott stage whispered to Janet.

"My besties are not dumbasses about most things," she agreed with a smile, reaching for a cappuccino, "but if you do catch them doing something stupid, let me know the scoop!"

***

Janet flipped through editions of the Bugle sprawled across her bed and looked at Natasha pointedly. "Spider robots attacking Brooklyn Bridge, Rhino and Vulture breaking out of prison to attack the city, zombie Spider-Men, fake Spider-Man sightings all over the city..."

"You're thinking of being a full fledged reporter, aren't you?"

"I already handle all their fashion news and gossip. I can do hard hitting news. With the Bugle office opening up here and Oscorp building a lab, there's bound to be lots of stuff to write about. J. Jonah Jamison will _have_ to hire me on!"

"Better than being an intern forever," Natasha said, picking up a newspaper. "You know, some of the robberies were focused on jewelry stores. It wasn't the same kind of thing as all of the fake Spider-Man sightings."

Eyes wide, Janet snatched the paper out of her hands. "Really? If I can find the real culprit, write the story and get them locked up, I'd be that much more awesome!"

"I don't think the world is ready for your level of awesome," Natasha told her.

"You know, probably not," Janet chirped, laughing at her. "But they're gonna get it anyway!"

***

With all of the new buildings going up on campus, a power plant was also built to generate more energy to run the utilities. There was also a photo processing lab that Peter Parker all but took over for his own private use. While other students enjoyed photography, he was almost always in there developing photos for the Bugle and pictures of Spider-Man. He insisted that Spider-Man wasn't the real bad guy, and that someone was framing him for all of the chaos in New York City. "He helps save the day! It's a great responsibility, and he has the power to do it."

"I believe you," Janet said. She had outfitted herself in a bright yellow trench coat, red boots and a killer fedora to look extra investigative. "You know how your friend Black Cat has been hanging around in that webbing?"

"Felicia?" Peter squeaked.

"Heh. You're so cute, trying to act like you don't know anything," Janet laughed. "Don't worry, Natasha went over to help her out. I think they're going to do the spy thing together."

"And you don't find that worrying at all?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Pft. They're both experts at breaking and entering. I think we can both agree that Oscorp is up to something, right?" Peter gaped at her, and Janet grinned. "Okay. I may have taken one of the sky cycles that Clint always leaves hanging around and zipped into the City for a minute or two. I may have done some investigating myself."

"Think I could grab the sky cycle for a spin? I could always use more shots for the Bugle."

"Of course. What? Can only one person ride them at a time?" she scoffed. "Anyway, I know that they were planning to break into places to get the scoop on Oscorp. Natasha thinks they're the ones that are framing Spider-Man. Black Cat has this great cat vibe going, I should introduce her to T'Challa and Tigra. They'll hit it off. You know she likes you, right?"

"Tigra?" Peter asked, blinking. "Um. I don't think I even met her."

"No, silly, Felicia! Black Cat! I know Tony was trying to chat her up, and even invited her over for grilled cheese sandwiches."

Peter looked absolutely miserable. "Oh. Well. Who can compete with Tony Stark?"

Janet waved her hand negligently. "It didn't work out. He was distracted, burned the grilled cheese, which is just _ridiculous,_ I mean, the man and his cheese, but it didn't work. She was poking around his security system, though, I'm pretty sure about that."

"So you think I have a shot?"

"Felicia says she's bad luck. But you know, she and I have started hanging out, and I'm just fine! Though, I'm impervious to negativity, so it could be that she's bad luck, I don't know. I don't think Natasha has any problems with her, but it might be a trade secret."

"Maybe it's just men that she has bad luck with?"

"Could be," Janet allowed. "Anyway, shoo. You go talk with her, hang out, go clubbing, whatever. I have some stuff to write for the Bugle."

Peter bit his lip uncertainly. "Well, sure, I guess. I mean, I'd like to. But I can't dance. I'm totally awkward and I fumble around, and I don't know what I'm doing and I don't talk good around her and it's completely ridiculous."

"Just go," Janet said. "I promise, the girl is into you. But you really need to go, you're distracting me. Once I finish this, I need to get ready for my date with Scott."

"He's been hanging around with Felicia a lot," Peter said. "Is that why you're encouraging me to go out with her? So that they won't spend time together?"

"Unlike you, I have trust in my boyfriend and faith in my own awesomeness. Plus, he knows that if he does anything stupid like cheating on me, I have a lot of combat experience of my own and a host of scary friends that'll help me hide the body."

Gaping, Peter's mouth open and closed back and forth. "I don't even know what to say."

"Say nothing," she advised him, waving him off imperiously. "Not unless you want to give me something to write about."

"Uh, no," he said, quickly getting his belongings together. "I'll go find Felicia. Maybe we can go on a date or something, then."

Grinning madly at him, Janet nodded eagerly. "And then tell me all the details!"

***

"Are you kidding me?!"

Peter stopped short in front of the photo development lab. A large Octobot was perched on top of one of the processing units. Behind the lab, there was an Octobot on one of the power plant stations as well. He and Janet had been on their way to the Bugle office, and he gaped at the sight of the Octobots. They even moved perfectly in sync, scanning the students as they walked past with their malevolent camera eyes.

"You know, we could really use a Spider-Man on campus," Janet commented, sipping at her coffee cup thoughtfully. "There are tons of fakes in the City, you'd think maybe we could have one saving the day."

"Not with Jamison around," Peter pointed out.

"Nah, he's a softy if you know how to push his buttons."

"What? What buttons?"

Janet smirked at him. "A good reporter never reveals her sources. C'mon, we have stuff to submit before deadline. We'll have to try handling those bots later."

"The fact that you're unconcerned worries me."

"Heh. I'm not even the only one that couldn't be bothered to worry about it. With an invasion of some kind _all the time,_ it takes a lot to really get upset around here."

"I'm starting to notice that," Peter said, shaking his head. His glum expression brightened when he spied Felicia walking toward Avengers Hall, and shoved his paperwork at Janet. "Hey, hand this in for me, will you? I have someone to talk to."

"Go get 'er, tiger!" Janet chirped with a grin.

Peter stopped short. "You've been talking to Mary Jane!"

"She's a famous actress, Spider-Man's biggest advocate, and a great fashion icon. _Of course_ I've been talking to her!"

He visibly gulped. "This is not going to go well, I don't think," he muttered.

"Oh, come on. Go date Felicia!"

"She swears she's bad luck..." Peter began uncertainly. "Not that I believe that, but I'm awkward enough as it is, and you see how she is, and how cool she is..."

"I think you'll do fine," Janet urged. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, all that stuff."

Squaring his shoulders, he looked for Felicia and found her behind the Maverick Dorm. She was surrounded by some of the students Peter had been feeling jealous of. He crept closer to listen in on their conversation, hoping to find out what was going on with Felicia.

She was all but purring at them as she leaned against the wall, oozing confidence. "I may or may not be in possession of the most dangerous artifact in the universe. As much as I'd like to sell it, I'd rather find a team of people who can stash it somewhere it'll never be found."

Sharon looked thoughtful. "I know of some abandoned Hydra bases that could work."

T'Challa shook his head at her. "Wakanda is extremely secure. Our vibranium vaults would be an ideal location."

Loki simply looked disgusted with them all. "Why would you hide the most dangerous artifact in all the Nine Realms when you could use it to destroy your enemies?"

Felicia shook her head. "You're off the team."

Curling his lip in derision, Loki stalked off. "I don't want to be on your dumb secret team anyway," he said over his shoulder. "You'll regret it when the Academy is under attack again!"

The others ignored Loki and then made their plans to hide the Casket of Ancient Winters. Peter hung back until Felicia was alone, looking fairly self satisfied. He approached, shoulders back and chin held high. "Hey."

She looked delighted to see him, which made him grin at her. "Not scared off by my bad luck? I'm sorry about all the times you tripped when crossing my path on the quad. You know the saying with black cats and all."

"Yeah, but I'm not worried. I'm pretty light on my feet."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled at him. "Then we should go dancing."

"I was just about to ask you out!" Peter blurted. "But... Are you sure you want to dance with me? I'm not exactly the greatest dancer."

"All you have to do is move to the beat." She stalked forward and threw an arm around his shoulders. "You can let me lead if you like," she purred, lips curling into a seductive smile. "I can show you everything you need to know."

It was tempting to gulp and look even more naïve than he already did, but Peter only smiled back at her. "Sounds like a great idea."

"I know," she said brightly. "I'm full of 'em! Let's go now!"

Peter let himself be dragged off to Club A, hoping he wouldn't stomp on her feet.

***

Peter had been working tirelessly on a serum that would reverse the damage done to Doctor Connors. As far as he knew, a series of experiments in Oscorp's lab had gone terribly wrong, turning him into the Lizard. The arm that he had lost in an accident years ago had grown back, as well as scaly green skin, a long green lizard's tail, and claws at the end of his fingers. It was pretty clear that if the transformation continued through all of its ranks, Doctor Connors would wind up being a human-sized lizard walking upright while wearing a white lab coat. It was a disturbing image, and not one that Peter wanted to see happen.

While he was the Lizard, Doctor Connors didn't seem to recognize him from his summer internship at Oscorp Labs in the City. He managed to make a test serum that could reverse genetic damage, and managed to convince Felicia and Wasp to help him out. Felicia likely did it for the thrill of the attack, not because she actually cared about Doc Connors. Janet thought it was incredibly cool to be part of the news, and empathized with Peter's concerns. "Somebody that brilliant should never be locked away, especially because of an accident. I know Natasha thinks something shady is going on with Oscorp, so I can totally distract the Lizard while you shoot him with the antidote serum, then try to go through files."

"You really think you can do it?"

"Am I an honorary ninja, or what?" Janet countered with a grin.

"Uh, what?"

Janet chuckled. "Wrong event, sorry, Peter. C'mon, let's go save your research mentor."

Completely unsurprised by Peter's ability to climb up the walls of Oscorp, Janet shrunk into her smaller Wasp size and hit the Lizard with her energy blasts. She ducked and weaved out of the way, much as she usually did on the blasting range, all but cackling with glee. Peter found it rather disturbing, and barely was able to duck out of the way of the Lizard's swiping grasp. "It's me, Doc!" he tried shouting. "Peter Parker! We worked together last summer!"

The Lizard only hissed and continued trying to attack. Peter managed to duck under one claw and push the injector mechanism right up against the Lizard's thigh and depress the button. The antidote he had been working on in his lab was relayed directly into the Lizard's bloodstream, making him wail and jump back. He still clawed the rooftop, arms flailing as he hissed, but he seemed to be a bit more afraid of Peter now.

"I'm sorry!" Peter cried, slipping a new cartridge of antidote into the injector and tossing the spent one aside. "I didn't know that would hurt. I'm trying to help you, Doc!"

Using the distraction, Janet was true to her word and tried to look at whatever papers were lying loose in the lab. She touched an earpiece that Peter hadn't noticed she had, and subvocalized something. He couldn't afford to split his attention to take it in, and let that go. He kept his eyes on the Lizard, who was starting to tense up.

Sometimes he liked to say his Spidey senses were tingling, because he almost _knew_ when bad things were going to happen to him. Not in the Felicia-dates kind of bad, which was his own awkwardness and worry that he wasn't being cool enough, but in the getting-beaten-up-in-back-alleys kind of bad. For that kind of sense, Peter knew exactly what he was doing, and leapt out of the way just as the Lizard sprang forward. Avoiding the pounce was easy, and he shot the second dose of antidote at him. The syringe hit the back of the Lizard's neck, and the serum was automatically delivered into his bloodstream.

Shuddering and nearly convulsing, the Lizard collapsed to the floor mid-pounce. Peter let out a squeak of dismay, but only rushed forward when it didn't seem as though the Lizard was going to move. He was so still, barely even twitching after a while. "Shit, did I kill him?" Peter muttered. He still swapped out the empty cartridge for a new one, just in case. After all, he was remorseful, not stupid.

Much of the scales and lizardlike features on Doctor Connors' face was starting to revert back to the recognizable human one. He recognized Peter instantly, and offered him a sad smile. "I'm sssorry," he said, the sibilant words more like a hiss. He licked his lips as a sweat broke out, scales falling off of his skin. "The Lizard Sserum transssformsss my mind asss much asss my body. I lossse control..."

Peter swallowed as he knelt down next to the Lizard. He tentatively reached out, but didn't quite touch Doctor Connors' arm the way he wanted to. "It's okay. We can help you. We'll find an even better antidote, and get you back to normal."

Doctor Connors' laughter was tinged with exhaustion and bitterness. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll ever be normal. I just don't want to be a monster."

"You've always been too good a man for that," Peter insisted, letting his hand fall to the other man's shoulder in support. He gave the arm a squeeze, feeling scales crumple and break into brittle pieces beneath his palm.

"Maybe when I am a man," Doctor Connors allowed, eyes falling shut. "But when I am not... I know you want to help, Peter. But some things cannot be changed. Some things cannot be saved. _I_ can't be saved."

"I don't believe that," Peter insisted, voice firm. "I'll figure this out and fix it. I won't leave you like this, not when I can help."

He didn't open his eyes, but Doctor Connors smiled. "If anyone can, you can, Peter. Such a gifted mind. There are so many secrets in Oscorp," he warned, more scales falling off of his face. "Be careful. They're dangerous, especially for those curious about them."

"I promise I'll be careful."

Doctor Connors didn't seem to believe it.

***

Natasha slid into the seat next to Felicia in the cafeteria, right as she was taking a drink of her soda. She gave Felicia a sardonic smile. "Nice try."

Startled, Felicia had to choke down the rest of her swallow. "What are you talking about?"

"You swapping the real Casket of Ancient Winters with a fake, and sending the rest of your little team to hide it like idiots."

Felicia didn't even look sorry. "Idiots is a little harsh. I prefer gullible henchmen."

Waving off the distinction, Natasha leaned in closer. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Shrugging, Felicia was very unconcerned with the spy finding out about her plans. "Sell it. I found some weirdo who only wants to add it to his collection."

"And you don't find that suspicious at all?"

"For that price tag? No."

"This is going to bite us all in the ass, Felicia."

"You plan on taking it from me?"

"Let's just say that I won't need to." Natasha's smile was an edged thing, making Felicia sit up a bit straighter. No particular threat was necessary; Felicia understood body language as well as English, if not better.

"What do you want?" she asked warily.

"Leave Peter Parker out of it," she said, voice brooking no argument. "He's a good kid, and we need his head clear to help get rid of the Octobots on campus and maybe to reverse the damage done to the Lizard. Those antidotes he was working on helped slow him down, and he seemed almost human again the last time he hung off Oscorp."

"You don't ask for much, do you?"

Natasha smiled, and Felicia actually cringed. "No, I don't. Because you don't value him or his mind, and you don't care about this campus."

"I do!" she protested.

"As a means to line your pockets, maybe."

"Well, it's certainly a safe place to keep my treasures," Felicia allowed slowly. "But I do like you guys. It's nice to be treated like a hero, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied, voice hard and eyes like daggers. "So you better start acting like one."

"Or what?" she challenged, lifting her chin and meeting Natasha's gaze.

"Or you'll answer to me."

Felicia gulped and nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Now Natasha's smile was less predatory and more saccharine. "Excellent. Janet, Loki and I are going to bring him to Bucky's open mic night. We'll make sure he stays safe."

She watched Natasha stalk off from the table and let out a slow breath. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, she supposed, but it could still get ugly.

But she was nothing if not a survivor, and she would follow Natasha's urging to the letter.

It didn't take long for Felicia to find Peter returning from a sky cycle mission. He had been gathering information in the City about Oscorp and picking up a few chemicals that hadn't been available in Pym's lab on campus. She smiled warmly at him, but it only seemed to make him more nervous. "What?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you have bad news for me?"

"Don't be silly. I need to go on a little business trip. It was fun while it lasted."

He blinked owlishly at her. "Oh. You aren't coming back?"

She shrugged in a negligent manner, then tossed her hair over her shoulder. As sad as he looked, Felicia refused to think that he was that attached to her after such a short period of time. She might say that she stole hearts as well as jewels, but she was strictly a cat burglar kind of girl. It did nothing for her to actually collect broken hearts, and she _liked_ Peter. He could definitely do better than her.

Reaching out to grasp his hand and give it a squeeze, Felicia gave him a small smile. "I don't know. I probably will. I might not. I don't like to plan that far ahead."

"How about one more date before you go? If you want to," he blurted, looking almost desperately at their entwined hands. "And you have time. And you aren't into Tony Stark."

That was an easy comment to discuss, and she laughed. "I was only into Tony Stark for his super-science database." She took a half step closer, lips curling into a saucy smile. "Are you sure you want to go out with me again after what happened last time?"

"I can walk just fine, and I didn't actually get a concussion from falling into the barstool." The grin he gave her was utterly lovesick. "You're worth nine lives of bad luck."

She smiled sweetly at him, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "You're so sweet."

"Not your type?" Peter guessed, shoulders slumping.

"You can be. Sometimes." She shrugged and reached out to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I do care about you, Peter. But I think you can do better than me. I don't think I'm a very good influence on you."

"I can have a wild side!"

Felicia chuckled. "No, you don't. You're a good guy, Peter. You _care_ and you want to help and you're all the things that a hero is made of. You belong in this place."

"So do you. You can make a difference, Felicia."

"I've been breaking into Avengers Hall, the Stark building and the Triskelion. Being a hero isn't exactly my style, Peter, but it's sweet of you to think so." She paused. "Mary Jane is more your speed, I think."

Peter gaped at her. "What?!"

"I mean yeah, she's an actress and all, and does all those ridiculous photo shoots on the quad, but she's actually training really hard here. She's got that streak of goodness in her that would work better for you."

"You're dumping me," Peter said slowly, watching her expression carefully, "and telling me that I should date Mary Jane."

"Yes," Felicia said brightly. "I'm not a serious relationship kinda girl, but she is. I'm down with dancing and studying together or just hanging out on the quad, but that's as far as I want to take it. I don't like being tied down."

Now Peter looked at her with a hurt expression. "I never tied you down. I never expected you to change who you are!"

"I know. But guys like you? Eventually you will without realizing it. So I'm saving us both a world of pain." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you, Peter. Maybe we can hang out again when I get back from the museum."

He knew better than to ask why she was leaving for the museum; likely he would get a pack of lies as an answer. He only sighed and watched her leave the sky cycle depot, then trudged back to campus instead of heading for the Bugle offices. The joy in his recent findings was gone, and he was going to throw himself a pity party.

After that, he could focus on the Octobots and Doctor Connors' serum.

The End


End file.
